1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a post hole digging implement and a method of implanting a post into the ground by imparting axial rotation and counter-rotation to the pole to cause the boring implement secured under the post to bore a hole and wherein a liquid flow is directed in the direction of a piercing free end of said boring implement to facilitate penetration into the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of post hole diggers are known for digging holes into the ground. It is also known to secure hole diggers directly to the free end of the post and wherein the boring implement is left into the ground after the hole has descended to its desired depth. In the majority of these known devices, the post is descended into the ground by applying a force in the axial direction of the post and this is done by hammering the top end of the post. The disadvantage of this type of post implantation is that it is very straineous and often the post is damaged by the blows which are imparted to the top end thereof In order to protect the post, it is known to place a protective cap over the top end of the post but this has not been proven to be entirely satisfactory